The Best Place in Ohio
by istytehcrawk
Summary: Kurt takes Blaine somewhere special. Written for Klaine AU Fridays.


Title: The Best Place in Ohio

Rating: G/K

Words: 1,003

Summary: Kurt takes Blaine somewhere special. Written for Klaine AU Fridays.

"Kurt, when you said you were taking me to your favorite place in Ohio, well, THIS was not what I expected." Blaine gestured outwardly, toward the wide expanse of fields, with the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's.

"I figured as much. This farm is...special to me. I haven't been out here much since my grandpa died and my uncle took over, but I love it. It's quiet. Well, unless the geese have settled in by the pond. Then it's freaking LOUD, but I still love it. Come on, I want to show you something."

Kurt led the way to a massive tan shed, pulled a key out from a small hole at the bottom of the door frame, and quickly unlocked the door before replacing the key. He had to tug on the door a couple times to get it open, and once he did, Blaine was hit by the overwhelmingly earthy scent. A downward glance as they stepped into the shed revealed the cause: the shed had a dirt floor. Kurt used a metal stool to prop the door all the way open while Blaine climbed up on the nearest tractor to take around. The shed was packed with at least 30 tractors, combines, lawn mowers, and other farm implements with no more than a foot of space between them, all the same vibrant green and yellow, except for one rusty red tractor in the back row.

"I take it your grandpa was a John Deere fan."

"Absolutely. He was a John Deere mechanic, and that's all he would use."

"What's with the red one?"

"Years ago, one of his friends sold his farm and gave away all his tractors. He gave Grandpa that one. He didn't have the heart to refuse it, but he never used it. I don't think it has moved from that spot since the day he got it, actually."

Kurt climbed atop the tractor next to Blaine's and spoke softly, reverently. "This one was his favorite. Big Bad John. He modified it to have a dual exhaust so it would work better. When I was little, he used to put it in all the local parades. I rode on his lap in a few of them." Blaine could see the tears forming, so he reached across the gap to take Kurt's hand. "I miss him so much," Kurt choked out. "I'm not going to miss Ohio, but I'm definitely going to miss this farm."

"We can come back anytime you want, you know."

"No, we can't." His voice cracked, and confusion must have shown on Blaine's face, because Kurt continued quickly. "My uncle's putting it up for sale. Says it's not as profitable as he'd thought it would be." He paused. "I always wanted to get married here." _And now I won't be able to_ is understood but left unsaid.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine's hated seeing Kurt so devastated, especially when there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Do you want to get out of the shed? I mean, if it's too hard to be in here."

Kurt nodded as the tears continued to streak down his cheeks. "Yeah. Let's go sit on the swing by the house." So they did, and Kurt curled in close to Blaine, who wrapped his arms around Kurt and let him cry while Blaine tried to soothe him by rubbing gentle circles on his back. Sitting there, he searched his brain for any possible way to ease Kurt's grief. Just as he was about to suggest they head home, an idea came to him.

"Kurt. Do you think your uncle would stick around to work the farm if someone bought it and asked him to?"

"Um. Maybe? I'm not sure. Why?"

"You said the farm isn't as profitable as your uncle thought it would be, but it IS profitable, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know specifics, but I know he's not losing money on it. Again, why?"

"I just remembered that a few weeks ago, my dad was talking about finding some real estate to invest in. He might be willing to buy it, if it's likely to stay profitable." Blaine's dad may not have been the kindest man on the planet, but he was a shrewd businessman, and if Blaine presented the idea from that a purely financial angle - rather than as something he wanted to do just to make his boyfriend happy - he was pretty sure his father would jump at the chance.

Kurt sat up straight and his jaw dropped. "Please tell me you're not kidding."

"Never. Not about something so important to you. I'll talk to him when we get home."

"Let's go talk to my uncle, and then we can go."

Both Kurt's uncle and Blaine's dad were open to the idea, and by the time Kurt left for FIT in the fall, ownership of the farm had been transferred to Blaine's dad, who agreed to let Kurt's uncle continue to run the farm as he saw fit. Every time the weather was agreeable when the boys came home from college (Blaine ended up at NYU), they visited the farm, relishing in the fact that they still could.

Blaine's junior year, same-sex marriage was legalized in Ohio, and he started planning. During their next visit to the farm, he pulled Kurt into the shed and they climbed up onto the same two tractors. While Kurt was distracted by memories, Blaine pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me, please." Kurt turned to face Blaine, who had his right hand out, palm up, with a simple silver band resting in it. "Marry me?"

The wedding was held - at the farm, of course - the weekend after Blaine graduated. Following their first dance, they were approached by Blaine's father, who handed Kurt an envelope. "This is for you." Kurt opened the envelope gingerly and pulled out an official-looking slip of paper: the deed to the farm.


End file.
